Electric Fan
Much of the text and research for this article was provided by User:Tar-Palantir, original on HUGE DARIUS BATTLESHIPS the website The Electric Fan (also known as Urchin in Darius+) is a creepy Sea Anemone. First appearing in the original Darius game, this creature has become a regular in the series. Gameplay Darius versions Strategy-wise, Electric Fan is pretty much the same, except in Darius Gaiden.He only has once chief mode of attack- launching out anchor thingies which are eminently destructible, and fire off a dangerous laser. As would be expected, he only reveals his weak spot just before, during and after he fires off his laser. Ideally, just try and stay aligned with his 'head' and fire away when he reveals his weak spot. But do not hang around too long in line, that laser can kill you on a level 2 shield. The best time to do this is when he moves down and uncovers his weak spot; then travel down with him, but a bit higher, and go for it. Darius+ Darius Gaiden Electric Fan is another cup of tea altogether, in Darius Gaiden. He first of all bounces in with the energy of a panzer column, and kicking up a dirt cloud big enough for one too with the satellite 'thingies' one usually found in Darius. He then shoots out bullets from his tentacles and - dig this - clownfishes! They're quite destructible. You can now blow off his tentacles too; concentrate on them as the bullets can be a pain. After a while he attempts to suck you in, and then spits out a hail of blue balls which rain down on you (hallelujah...). They're indestructible, but not much more than weaving through a 'Pachi bulletstorm (in fact, since you will probably be moving back and forth almost exclusively, the analogy is even better). He then bounces across the screen (slide under him), sweep back, repeats the sucking attack but spitting out more vicious green balls, and restart. The more and more you attack him, the smokier he gets and you can strip off parts of his main body. He fires more bullets at you as well. When you do get him, what tentacles are left blow off and he explodes in the usual Gaiden fashion. DariusR Its behaves exactly like the original save for the smaller screen, however its homing anchor-like missiles (not just Electric Fan's but all in the game) have less homing capabilities than the original, letting you bomb its mouth without any risks of an anchor coming from behind. Gallery Image:Electric_Fanb01.png|As seen in Darius in Zone B Image:ElectricFan2.gif|As seen in Darius in Zone B (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:D_Vrchinwarningscreen.png|As seen in Darius+ the Warning Message Image:D_Vrchinb01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone B Image:D_Vrchinf01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone F Image:D_Vrchinf02.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone F (Error) Image:D_Vrchinh01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone H Image:D_Vrchink01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone K Image:D_Vrchinn01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone N Image:D_Vrchinr01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone R Image:D_Vrchiny01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone Y Image:ElectricFanDP.gif|As seen in Darius Plus/Darius Alpha in Zone B (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EFanDG1.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EFanDG2.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EfanDG3.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EfanDG4.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Category:Boss Category:Darius Character Category:Darius Plus Character Category:Darius Alpha Character Category:Super Darius Character Category:Darius-R Character Category:Darius Gaiden Character Category:Darius+ Character